Within The Fire
Within The Fire is the eighth fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Characters Introduced *Natasha Dakes (Hairdresser) *Wanda Jamin (Robert Jamin's wife) *Stephanie Queen (Robert Jamin's mother-in-law) Case Background The victim was the foundry worker, Craig Mistem. He was found burnt in one of the ovens in Queen Elizabeth Foundry. The fire had already been extinguished, but the remains of liquid zirconium burnt his skin and ended up killing him. At the climax of the case, Stephanie Queen turned out to be the killer. Stephanie was an old woman and also Robert Jamin's mother-in-law. The motives of the murder are traced back to the additional investigation of Decease Behind The Trees (Case #3). Craig was dating Ashley Jamin, but the Jamin family didn't approve this relationship. When Stephanie discovered they'd get married, she went to the foundry to talk to Craig. She couldn't persuade Craig so she pushed him onto the oven. For being senile and needing medical care, Judge Gonzalez sentenced Stephanie Queen to spend 20 years in home arrest. Victim *'Craig Mistem' (Died in a foundry oven, in contact with liquid metals) Murder Weapon *'Liquid Zirconium' Killer *'Stephanie Queen' Suspects Norman Oldhead (Foundry worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hair dye - The suspect has burnt skin Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Natasha Dakes (Hairdresser) Suspect's profile: The suspect has burnt skin Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Stephanie Queen (Retired) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hair dye - The suspect has burnt skin Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Ashley Jamin (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hair dye Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Wanda Jamin (Stephanie's daughter) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hair dye - The suspect has burnt skin Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses hair dye *The killer has burnt skin *The killer has white skin *The killer has black eyes *The killer is a woman Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Burning bright *Investigate Foundry (Clues: Victim's body, Liquid metal, Velvet box) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Analyze Liquid metal (3:00:00) *Examine Velvet box (Result: Serial number) *Analyze Serial number (00:30:00) *Ask Stephanie Queen about the ring *Ask Norman Oldhead what he saw *Interrogate Natasha Dakes about the victim *Investigate Natasha's apartment (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Receipt) *Ask Norman about the cash receipt you found *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: The weird one in the family *Stephanie Queen wants to talk to you *Quiz Ashley Jamin about the victim *Talk to Wanda Jamin *Investigate Jamin Residence (Clues: Cellphone, Agend) *Analyze Cellphone (6:00:00) *Ask Natasha about the text message *Examine Agend (Result: Note) *Investigate Foundry oven (Clues: Coin) *Examine Coin (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (3 stars) Chapter 3: Filming the guilty *Investigate Stairs (Clues: Cream tube) *Examine Cream tube (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (1:00:00) *Investigate Craig's bedroom (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Password) *Analyze Laptop (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) Additional Investigation: Missing things *Assist Wanda Jamin *Investigate Jamin Residence (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse (Result: Card) *Examine Card (Result: Phone number) *Analyze Phone number (3:00:00) *Inform Wanda Jamin about her daughter (Reward: 100 XP) *Norman Oldhead needs to talk to you *Investigate Foundry (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Open safe) *Examine Open safe (Result: Check) *Analyze Check (1:00:00) *Bring the check back to Norman (Reward: Burger) *Natasha Dakes wants your help *Investigate Natasha's apartment (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Spray) *Analyze Spray (6:00:00) *Give Natasha the hairspray back (Reward: Blond(e) and black hairstyle) *Investigate Next case (2 stars) Trivia *This case doesn't feature any "Find the same" or "Restore" minigames in the forensic kit. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°21'26.86"S 64° 7'51.31"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville